In recent years, transportation methods have changed substantially. This change is due in part to a concern over the limited availability of natural resources, a proliferation in personal technology, and a societal shift to adopt more environmentally friendly transportation solutions. These considerations have encouraged the development of a number of new flexible-fuel vehicles, hybrid-electric vehicles, and electric vehicles. Additionally, network communication and other technologies have been adapted to use in vehicles to provide information, entertainment, conveniences, and other benefits. For example, a Controller Area Network (CAN) of the vehicle typically supports communications between a main controller of the vehicle and Electronic Control Units (ECUs) for a variety of vehicle components and systems while an “infotainment” network can connect in-vehicle entertainment and/or information systems and, in many cases, provide Internet or other network connectivity to the vehicle.
However, these technologies can also present certain risks and vulnerabilities. For example, malicious, unauthorized access to the entertainment and/or information network can compromise personal information possibly leading to identify theft. In the case of an autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicle, these risks and vulnerabilities are not only security and privacy concerns but are also significant personal and public safety concerns. To prevent hacking or other unauthorized access to these networks and systems, security credentials such as Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) and other certificates can be used to authenticate and authorize communications on the networks and access to the systems of the vehicle. However, such security credentials are also subject to attack by being altered or replaced. Hence there is a need for methods and systems to detect tampering with such security credentials or the presence of unauthorized security credentials in the vehicle.